The Mysterious Quidditch Match
by KatrinaSimpson
Summary: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Please R


The Mysterious Quidditch Match

**The Mysterious Quidditch Match**

**Chapter 1!******

Harry Potter & his best friends, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger were making their way towards Quidditch training. When they arrived at training, Harry & his friends were surprised to see Oliver Wood & the Weasley twins (They had already left the school).

"Hey, Harry, good to see ya!" said George (I don't believe in the rumour that George will really die)

Harry seated himself between the other two. He was very curious about this whole thing. Wood began his speech.

"Friends," he started, "you are all probably wondering why I am here of all the places. Well, Professor Dumbledore called me yesterday & told me to come back & train the Quidditch team for a great & dirty match. Of course, I accepted & here I am. The match is Slytherin's best team againstGryffindor's."

He took a deep breath.

"So, LET'S START TRAINING!" he finally yelled.

They didn't get to sleep until midnight & Harry wasn't even hungry! He was too bothered with sleep to even notice the fine feast that lay in front of them. He slumped along towards the common room with Ron & Hermione by his side. Harry collapsed into his four-poster & soon was happily dreaming...

**Chapter 2!******

Harry didn't reach The Great Hall until nine thirty. Lucky for him that it was Sunday & he didn't miss any classes. He plopped into the nearest chair & gazed around & saw Ron & Hermione with horrified looks on their faces.

"I don't look _that _bad, do I?" asked Harry, rubbing his cheeks.

"No, no," started Hermione, "it's not you. It's the Quidditch match Wood was talking about. You have to train _all _day with _no_ breaks!!"

All the colour that was in Harry's face was drained out. He felt awful inside. He was nearly about to throw-up.

"Don't worry, Potter!" yelled a voice behind them, "don't train & we'll win the match! Do you feel sick, Potter?"

It was Malfoy!

"Shut up, Malfoy!" retorted Harry.

He was feeling bad enough without Malfoy teasing him.

"What is this?" asked Professor McGonagall, running up to them furiously.

"Nothing, Professor," said Malfoy, sweetly.

They, his cronies, Crabbe & Goyle, were flexing their muscles & knuckles as they went, rather reluctantly, away. Harry finished his breakfast quickly & ran down to Wood & the rest of the team. He was already tired from running & he, again, slumped into a chair with his eyes half open.

".... All right team? LET'S GET BUSY!" said Wood.

"Wha...Wha...What? Y ... Y... Yes, Aunt Petunia!" said Harry, jumping up with fright.

"Whassamatter, Harry?" said Fred, looking concerned, "And who's Aunt Petunia?"

"No one!" replied Harry quickly.

He picked up his broom, mounted it & said, "Go!"

But, it just wouldn't budge! He tried it again, but, still, it just would not launch into the air!

"Fred? George? Oliver? Come here!" he yelled.

They raced towards the ground & dismounted their brooms.

"Whatsup?" asked Wood.

"It's my broom," answered Harry, "It won't launch into the air."

"Oh, Harry," gasped Wood, "this is _bad_. YOU CAN'T PLAY THE MATCH NOW!!!!"

"CALM DOWN, OLIVER!" Harry roared back, "I can still give it to Madame Hooch & I'm sure she'll find the problem & fix it."

But for some reason, Wood remained worried. He didn't practice until Harry & the others came & yelled at him again. Wood wasn't practising to his full ability, though. He & the Weasley twins packed up & the others went back into the castle. 

"Wonder why Wood's so worried," thought Harry.

He ran up to the Common Rooms & walked into his Dormitory.

******Chapter 3!******

When Harry arrived into The Great Hall next morning, Wood was waiting for him.

"Harry," he began, "I gave the broom to Madame Hooch & SHE FIXED IT!"

"Well, that's wonderful, Oliver!" exclaimed Harry.

Harry grabbed a plate & was making towards the table.

He was so overjoyed, that nothing could ever make him mad. Ever. But Harry soon knew that was wrong.

"Potter!" yelled Malfoy, "Potter! Give me some of that Bacon & Toast! And, while yer at it, grab me some eggs too!"

"I'm not your servant, Malicious Malfoy!" retorted Harry. 

Malfoy's smirk was totally wiped out as he made for the Slytherin table.

Harry then turned to Ron & Hermione & found that they were beaming at him.

"We just heard about your broomstick, Harry," started Hermione.

"Terrific stuff!" agreed Fred Weasley.

Harry made his way for the Quidditch Field & he took Oliver Wood aside.

"Oliver," Harry began, I have my broom & we can start to practice, but when will the game be held

"Next week," said Wood, nervously.

They mounted their brooms & leaped into the air. Harry was already exhausted when only 20 mins. had past. He was sweating when 10 mins. had past. At last, Harry was able to calm Wood down & call it Bed Time. 

"Harry, you look _terrible,"_ remarked Ron, as Harry came into The Great Hall, "Whassamatter?"

"I just had the _worst _day of my life," replied Harry, as he made way for The Gryffindor Boy's Dormitories.

Harry climbed into is four-poster & slept almost immediately.

**Chapter 4!******

Harry slumped into The Great Hall at 7:00am. He then plopped into a chair & ate his breakfast quietly, not talking to Hermione nor Ron. 

"Why so glum, Harry?" asked Ron, "Guess what? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY TRAINING TODAY!"

"Tough luck," mumbled Wood, "Harry, we have training ALL day."

Harry, however, ignored them.

"I'll go to practice now," he decided.

"I'll be out there soon, Harry," said Wood.

Harry walked onto the pitch.

"This time next week, I'll be playing the dirtiest match I've ever played in my entire life," he muttered.

Harry mounted his broom & shot up, up, up into the sky. Fred, for the first time, let out the snitch. Harry let it have a 3-minute head start before searching for it. He found it all of the times & Wood, who had arrived by now, was immensely pleased.

"Haven't lost your touch, have you Harry?" asked Wood, laughing nervously.

Harry helped pack up & was just about to head for The Broom Shed, when he heard some bustling in The Forbidden Forest. He clambered onto his Firebolt & zoomed into the air, hovering over the noise. It was Snape & Flitwick.

"...But, Flitwick, I'll pay you _handsomely _if you make Gryffindor lose the match. That means you have to get that Potter."

"Hmmm...how much?"

"130 Galleons. It's the best I can offer you."

"Sure, Severus, I'll do it! But what charm..."

"The Hurling Hex ought to do it. If not, The Curling Curse. OK?"

"OK!"

He bounded out of the forest, with Snape following. When Harry was sure they were gone, he placed his Firebolt in the shed & made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He then looked for an empty room & motioned for Ron & Hermione to follow. Once inside, Harry told them all that he saw & heard.

"Oh my," said Hermione, nervously, "so Flitwick_ is_ in the act with Snape?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, "No wonder he got so "jiggly'' "- (Ron laughs)-" when he called out my name on our first day." 

"What can we do?" asked Ron, looking extremely puzzled.

"Harry," began Hermione, "It's time for some _heavy_ research!"

"What do you mean, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well," she began, "I'll study how to Counter-curse a Hurling Hex & a Curling Curse & then that's what you have to do on your broomstick. Get it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"But let's have a nap before this heavy research stuff," suggested Ron.

The three of them went into their Dorms & slept.

**Chapter 5!******

Harry got up really early next morning. He was starving! When he reached The Great Hall, Hermione had a book called_ Complicated & Cool Counter-Curses _propped up against the fruit bowl.

"How's the studying going?" asked Harry.

"Wonderful" replied Hermione, "I got 7 thick volumes on Counter-Curses. Of course, I'm not planning on reading all of them"-(Harry was relieved at this)-"but I'll just read the ones I'll think will help."

"Thanks, Hermione!" exclaimed Harry.

Hermione was happily reading, so, Harry didn't want to interrupt her again. Instead, he got some breakfast.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione, "Come here, quick!"

Harry sprinted over to where Hermione was. He looked down at her book. The words were microscopic!

"It tells you how to counter-curse the Hurling Hex & Curling Curse!" she said.

Harry read it out aloud so only he & Hermione could hear:

Counter Cursing

Just say these charms while doing the specified action (note: There is only the curling curse & the hurling hex on this page. Turn the page for the rest of them. )

Curling Curse: Pat your head 3 times & say,: STRAITEN!

Hurling Hex: Scratch your neck & say,: CWIETEN!

T.P.O

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, "That's great, Hermione!"

"Can you remember those actions & sayings?" asked Hermione.

Harry closed his eyes.

"I'll tell you them now with my eyes closed: Curling Curse: Scratch your neck &..."

"NO!" yelled Hermione, "Read them again!"

"OK, so I got them mixed up. I'll remember them by next week," said Harry.

But Hermione had this strange feeling that Harry would forget. Harry rushed off to Quidditch practice. 

"Great practice, guys!" congratulated Wood, after the practice.

Harry forgot to help pack up. He made his way for the broom shed. He heard some more bustling in The Forbidden Forest. He shot up into the air & saw it was Snape & Flitwick again.

"...And have you decided which charm?"

"Yes. Use The Hurling Hex. OK?"

"Sure. But, I don't really want to hurt that Potter."

"WHAT?"

"OK I WILL!"

Flitwick raced out of the forest. Harry hid behind a tree & when it was safe to come out, he placed the broom in the shed & headed to The Gryffindor Common room. He found Hermione & Ron sitting beside the fireplace. Harry took a seat & told him what he just heard.

"That's great!" said Ron, "You only have to remember one!"

"I've already told Ron about what we found out," explained Hermione, "But Harry, still remember the Curling Curse. I feel it might come in handy."

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry, (not so loud, though.) "Can you ever make it any easier for me? I'm not like you, I can't memorise a thing in a second."

"Who's asking you to memorise it in a second?" asked Hermone, " You've got until next week to memorise two measly things. And Harry, don't forget, I'm doing it for _your_ sake."

"Well, can we get some sleep?" asked Ron, yawning.

"Sure," answered Harry.

Harry walked into the Boy's Dormitory & slumped into bed.

Chapter 6! (Note: I'm skipping it right to the day before The Quidditch Match. Sorry! Just to let you know: This is in the holidays so, Harry has no classes! )

It was the day before The Quidditch Match. Harry woke up & almost ran down to get some breakfast. Professor McGonagall decided to give out some pamphlets about who is on each team. She gave everyone a Slytherin one first:

The Slytherin Quidditch Team

Captain/Chaser: Marcus Flint

Seeker: Draco Malfoy

Chaser: Adrian Pucey

Chaser: Drango Flinn

Beater: Vincent Crabbe

Beater: Gregory Goyle

Keeper: John Pucey

"No girls, _again_," said Hermione, sadly.

"Well," said Harry, "Let's see our team:"

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Captain/Keeper: Oliver Wood

Seeker: Harry Potter

Chaser: Angelina Johnson

Chaser: Katie Bell

Chaser: Alicia Spinnet

Beater: Fred Weasley

Beater: George Weasley

"Well, that settles it," said Ron.

"I think you'd better practice your counter-curses, Harry," said Hermione.

Harry told Oliver that he was feeling sick & he let him off.

"Anyway, you don't have to practice. You're so good already," said Wood, "See ya & get better quick, before tomorrow's match."

Harry, Ron & Hermione went into The Gryffindor Common Room to practice. They practiced all day but, even as Hermione said that Harry should practice The Curling Curse, Harry felt that there was no need. He was feeling sleepy, so as Hermione & Ron got to The Great Hall, Harry climbed into bed. That night, Harry was shivering & shaking all over. He ended up getting no sleep at all.

**Chapter 7!******

It was Quidditch Day! Harry was feeling dreadful as he pulled off his sheets, did his bed & sprinted down stairs for breakfast. Hermione & Ron were already there & so was the rest of the team.

"Eat up, team!" said Oliver Wood, shaking madly with excitement, "Today's the match! We have a good team, so, we just can't lose!"

"Harry," whispered Hermione, "I'll give you the thumbs down when I think Flitwick will perform the charm."

"OK," replied Harry.

But Harry didn't eat a thing. He had butterflies in his stomach. He walked into the changing rooms to change into his scarlet Quidditch robes & get his broom.

"Well, team," said Wood, anxiously, "We can win. I won't say any more. But try your best & we'll succeed."

"Come on!" muttered George.

They raced onto the field. The applause was deafening, for even Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff were cheering. Harry's butterflies suddenly turned into great, big, drooping birds.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madame Hooch.

You could easily see that Wood & Flint were enemies. They gave each other dreaded & fiery looks.

"Mount your brooms &...GO!"

Everyone on the pitch launched into the air. Lee Jordan came back & was commentating.

"Quaffle taken immediately by Bell, passes to Johnson, streaks through the field, you're gonna get it, Angelina! OH!"

The Slytherin chaser, Adrian Pucey had blocked her. He took the Quaffle & zoomed toward his side's goal.

"Pucey has taken the Quaffle, Spinnet, Bell & Johnson run in on him! Great work! Quaffle taken by Spinnet, streaking to the goal, come on...YES! SHE SCORES! 10-0 to Gryffindor & Gryffindor still in possession."

Professor McGonagall was pleased with Lee Jordan since he wasn't swearing...yet.

"OK, so Angelina Johnson has taken possession, WAIT A MINUTE! WAS THAT THE SNITCH?"

As soon as Harry heard this, he streaked through the air, looking for a sign of gold. Malfoy followed suit.

"You'll never win if your life depended on it, Potter!" yelled Malfoy.

Harry took no notice of Malfoy's "Put-downs".

"Back into play, Flinn with the Quaffle zooming into the goal, Wood blocking...YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WOOD SAVES IT!"

There was an explosion of Cheers. Harry was still looking for the snitch. The beaters were arguing.

"...Shut up, Goyle! Bet you couldn't hit a bludger at a target for nuts!"

"Bet you, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

Fred hit a bludger at Goyle. A penalty was awarded to Slytherin.

"Pucey puts it away, 10-10 & it's a tie."

"Back into play, Quaffle taken by Bell, Pucey comes & blocks her way, & WAIT A MINUTE! HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

Crabbe, the other Slytherin beater, hit a bludger right into Katie's face. She was bleeding. A penalty was awarded to Gryffindor & Katie was OK & was still able to play. She scored & Gryffindor was winning.

Suddenly Harry's friend, Hermione, gave him the signal. 

Harry scratched his neck & said, "POUNDIN!"

Nothing happened! 

Hermione yelled, "THE OTHER ONE!"

Luckily, Harry read the other counter-curse through & said, "STRAITEN!"

Suddenly, a shield appeared over Harry. He felt braver. Then, something else happened. It was the snitch! Harry swooped down. Malfoy saw, & copied Harry. But Harry felt he was going to get there first. But, just then the shield disappeared & Flitwick performed the charm. Harry fell off his broom. He had fainted.

Once inside the hospital wing, Harry felt a little better. Wood, the rest of the team, Ron & Hermione were surrounding his bed.

"Great work Harry, although nobody won," said Wood, sadly.

"We'll have to play again," muttered George.

"Harry," said Fred, "What's in your hand?"

Harry opened his hand & out fell...the snitch!!!! Harry & the others gasped. The team scrambled out & told everyone that Gryffindor had really won. Harry went to sleep, not thinking of anything but, his full recovery.****

**Chapter 8! (Note: I know this is a really short chapter, but enjoy!) ******

Harry clambered into The Great Hall for breakfast next morning. There was a notice that was being passed around:

The outcome

Gryffindor have officially won yesterday's Quidditch match.

Good job, Gryffindor!!!

Harry grinned & as he looked around everyone was beaming at him too. Well, except Malfoy & the Slytherins!!!

The End 


End file.
